


Alluring Secret Black Oath

by Ultear13



Series: Şarkı Uyarlamaları [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Byun Baekhyun, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, F/M, Fallen Angels, Genderbending, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultear13/pseuds/Ultear13
Summary: Bir zamanlar dünyaya aşık bir melek varmış. Ve bir gün bu aşkına kavuşabilmek için günah işlemeye hazır bir şekilde dünyaya inmiş ama bilmezmiş ki gerçek aşkı onu beklediğini.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Şarkı Uyarlamaları [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680244
Kudos: 1





	Alluring Secret Black Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Bu one shot Kagamine Rin Len'in Alluring Secret şarkısının ChanBaek uyarlamasıdır.  
> Şarkı: Alluring Secret Şarkı sözleri: Line  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-BJk7Q5-iA  
> 

_Bir zamanlar iki kanadını da kaybetmiş bir melek vamış_ ♫

Hayatını _dünyanın ona getireceği şeylere adamış_ ♫

Yıl 1862: Mesto Anjelov:

Mesto Anjelov’da sıradan bir gündü.bütün melekler onlara verilen görevleri yerine getiriyordu. İki tanesi hariç. Raporcu meleklerden Melek Zuaj ve Aşk meleklerinden Melek Viam.

Mesto Anjelov’da melekler birimlere ayrılırdı. Raporcu melekler ve aşk melekleri onlarca birimden sadece ikisiydi. Raporcular hafta hafta kendilerine verilen insanları gözetler, davranışlarını raporlayıp Mesto Baho’ya gönderirdi. Aşk melekleri ise çiftlerin aşk durumlarını izlerdi. Drama melekleriydiler adeta. Pembe dizi izler gibi izlerlerdi insanları, tüm aşkları. İşte bu iki birimden iki melek o günkü işlerine daha başlamamışlardı. Tartışıyorlardı.

—Saçmalama Zuaj! Dünyaya inersen iki kanadın da seni taşımaz hale gelir. Sen raporcu meleksin, koruyucu değil. Dünyaya inmen yasak. Kanatlarını kaybedeceksin.

—Önemli değil Viam. Umursamıyorum. İki kanadımı da kaybetsem de gideceğim. Çok uzun yıllardır dünyayı izliyorum. Artık hayatımı oraya adamak istiyorum. Orada insanlar gibi yaşamak istiyorum.

—Asla insanlar gibi olamazsın hem de asla! Kanatların ağırlığın olarak seninle olacaklar. Tüm insanlar seni ucube olarak görecek ve sirklere satacaklar.

—Kes artık Viam. Benimle ilgilenmeyi, bu kadar çok önemsemeyi… Biz ayrılalı yıllar oldu. 20 yıldan fazla… Önüne bakmalısın. Sirklerden sirklere satılsam da buradan mutlu olurum. Sana veda etmeye geldim, tartışmaya değil.

—Ne yaparsam, ne söylersem vazgeçmeyeceksin değil mi?

—Hayır.

—O zaman sana elveda Zuaj. Dünyaya indiğinde muhtemelen seni bir daha göremeyeceğim. Sonsuza kadar elveda bundan. Yolun açık olsun.

Melek Viam kendini ağlamamak, Zuaj’ın dizlerine sarılıp gitmemesi için yalvarmamak için kendini zor tutyordu. Zuaj ve Viam birlikte doğmuşlardı. Birlikte öğrenmişlerdi melekliği. Viam, Zuaj’a aşık olmuştu. Sırf bu aşk için aşk meleği olmuştu. Böylece tüm o aşkları izlerken kendiyle Zuaj’ı hayal edebilecekti ama Zuaj öyle değildi. Zuaj ona hiçbir zaman aşık olmamıştı. Evet, bir süre çıkmışlardı ama Zuaj sadece Viam’ı kırmamak için kabul etmişti. Zuaj başkasına aşıktı, daha doğrusu bir şeye. Dünyaya… İşte bugün o aşkı için harekete geçmeye karar vermişti. Viam’a bu çok zor geliyordu.

—Teşekkür ederim Viam. Hadi işine dön. Başına bela almanı istemem.

Son kez sarılıp ayrıldılar ve Zuaj dünyaya indi.

_Uzun zaman önce bir kez aşık olmuş_ _♫_

_En sonunda fark etmiş ki aşk sonsuza kadar sürmezmiş_ _♫_

Dünyaya kendi isminizle inemezdiniz. Efsanelerdeki tüm o dünyaya inen melekler kendilerine yeni bir isim seçmiştir. Zuaj da aynısını yaptı. Byun Baekhyun… Güzel bir isim diye düşünmüştü kendi kendine. Mutlu ve umutluydu bu yeni hayatı hakkında, artık uçmayan kanatlarına rağmen ama rüyalar her zaman toz pembe olmazdı. Melek Viam haklıydı. O çok sevdiği dünya, insanlar ona ucube gibi davrandı. Yakalayıp ucube şovuna çıkarttılar. İnsanalrın hepsi çirkin kahkalarla yüzüne yüzüne güldüi dan etmesi için para yağdırdılar. Taciz etmeye çalıştılar. Bazen gece rüyalarında Melek Viam’ın gözyaşlarını görebiliyordu Zuaj. Diğer meleklerinse acımalarını duyabiliyordu. Ne sefil bir hayat…

_O kadar kalbi kırıkmış ki kaybolmuş_ _♫_

_Dolanmış durmuş ne yapacağını bilmeden_ _♫_

Yılın son zamanlarına doğru bulunduğu kasabada kaybolmuştu. Tam olarak nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu. Sokak sokak üstünde bir yerde bulduğu eskimiş, kirli, yırtık siyah cübbeyle dolaşıyordu. Her gün bir önceki güne göre biraz daha umut kaybettiriyordu bu yeni hayat için. Mesto Anjelov’da alay konusu olmuştu artık. Mesto Baho’dan bile mesaj aldığı olmuştu. Hizmetkar Melek olmaya çağırılmıştı. Sonsuza kadar… Hem bir ceza hem de bir ödüldü ama kabul etmesi mümkün değildi. Bu yüzden bunun ardından cennetin kapıları ona artık sonsuza kadar kapanmıştı. Doğduğu evini kaybetmişti. Ağlamıştı. Artık başka bir şansı yoktu. Ya bu hayata tutanacaktı ya da ölüp dünyaya inen tüm o günahkar melekler gibi ruhu boşlukta toz olacaktı.

Yine çaresizlik içinde sokak sokak dolaştığı bir gün

_Bir kızla(oğlanla) karşılaşmış, gördüklerinin en güzeli_ _♫_

_Hayatla dolu ışıldayan gözleriyle öyle tatlıymış ki_ _♫_

O gün artık ayaklarında yürümek için derman kalamamıştı. İki ev arasında düşüvermişti yere. O daracık aradan geniş caddeye bakıyordu. Cadde ışıklarla süslenmiş, yakındaki şenliğe hazırlanıyordu. O kadar güzeldi ki melek olduğu zamanları hatırladı bir anda. İşte buydu onu dünyaya bağlayan. Bu ışıklardı. Havadaki bu kokuydu. İnsaların yüzlerindeki bu gülümsemeydi. Buydu hayran olduğu dünya. Buydu her şeyini feda ettiği dünya, aşık olduğu. Çocuğun elinden tutup onu şenlik şekeri almaya götüren babanın kalbinin sıcaklığıydı. Aşkların kilitlerle kilitlendiği köprülerdi. Sevgililerin gözlerindeki bakıştı. Buna aşık olmuştu. Bu ilizyona… Saftı, gençti. Hayatı bilmiyordu. İşte hayat buydu. Evsiz, yorgun ve aç bir şekilde iki ev arasında şenliğe hazırlanan şehri izlerken donarak ölmeyi beklemekti. Buydu onun için. Ah Viam’ı dinlemeliydi. Ayrılmamalıydı Mesto Anjelov’dan. Ama mucizleri tükenmişti ya.

—Siz iyi misiniz bayım?

Derin ve tatlı bir ses geldi kulaklarına. Aylardan sonra ona seslenen ilk sesti belki de. Gözleri kapanmaya çalışırken zorladı kendini ve yukarıya doğru baktı. O an onu gördü ve gözleri kocaman açıldı. Hayat dolu bir çift göz… Kendine endişeyle bakan gözler ve o muazzam yüz hatları. Çok güzel bir adamdı karşısındaki.

—Siz iyi misiniz?

Aynı şekilde tekrarladı. Notalar gökyüzüne doğru uçup havaya karıştı. Ne diyeceğini bilemedi ama ağzından dökülüverdi kelimeler.

—Üşüyorum.

—Ah tabii ki. Hava çok soğuk bugünlerde. Lütfen kalkanıza yardım edeyim ve evimde bir kupa sıcak çikolata içmeye davet etmeme izin verin.

Bir elini Baekhyun’a doğru uzatmıştı. Doğru olan o eli tutmaktı.

_Gözleri buluştuğu anda ilk görüşte aşk gibiydi_ _♫_

_Asla bilmezdi ki aşkın böyle iyi hissettirebileceğini_ _♫_

Baekhyun bir kez daha baktı o gözlere ve sonunda anladı. Aşık olunabilecek başka bir şey daha bulmuştu. Bir önceki gibi kötü hissettirmiyordu. Dünyaya olan aşkı gibi soğuk değildi. Sıcaktı. Bu çok soğuk havada tuttuğu el kadar sıcaktı kalbine yayılan aşk. At arabasının içi kadar sıcaktı. Onun kahkaları kadar sıcaktı. O sıcaktı…

—Bu arada sizin adınızı hala öğrenmedim. Lütfen kabalığımı bağışlayın. Bana adınızı bahşeder misiniz?

Bu dönemde hangi varlıklı adam bir evsizi arabasına alıp evine götürüp bir de ondan adını sormadığı için özür diler ki?

—Byun Baekhyun. Siz de beni bağışlayıp aynı şekilde bana adınızı bahşeder misiniz?

Gülümseyerek

—Park Chanyeol. Park ailesinin en büyük oğluyum.

—Çok güzel bir isminiz varmış.

—Sizinki kadar değil. Merakımı mazur görürseniz başınıza neler geldiğini sorabilir miyim? Neden o arasaysınız?

Baekhyun seslice yutkundu. Bu soru hiç olmamıştı. Geçiştirmek daha iyiydi.

—Sadece fakir biriyim. Sonumuz genelde öyle yerlere çıkıyor.

—Ah çok özür dilerim. Sizi kırmak istememiştim. Ben sadece davranışlarınızda, konuşmanızda genellikle soylu kesimde olan zerafeti gördüm. Bu yüzden sizin ailesinden kaçan bir soylu olduğunuzu düşünmüştüm.

—Maalesef ki öyle değilim ama ailem yeterince terbiyeli insanlardı.

—Anlıyorum. Yine kusurumu bağışlayın.

Bu sırada araba durdu.

—Sanırım geldik. Lütfen beni takip ediniz.

Berbaber arabadan indiler ve ağaçlarla dolu bir yoldan geçtiler. Yolun sonunda devasa köşk sonunda ortaya çıkmıştı. Köşkün içine girdiklerinde bir hizmetli kadın karşıladı onları.

—Agatha, Bay Baekhyun’a temiz kıyafetler ver. Üstündekilerini de temizle ve son olarak giyinmesi için ona odaya kadar eşlik et.

Kadın başıyla onaylayarak Baekhyun’a doğru yürüdü. Cübbesini almak için hamle yaptı. Baekhyun hemen:

—Aslında bakarsanız böyle iyiyim. Cübbemle yani… Tabi bu sizi rahatsız etmezse…

Chanyeol şaşırarak:

—Beni rahatsız etmez ama sizi böyle bırakamam. Lütfen izin verin.

—Cübbesiz rahat edemem!Lütfen onunla olmalıyım.

—Böyle desenize. Agatha lütfen temiz kıyafetlere bir de cübbe ekle.

—Tabii ki efendim. Lütfen benimle gelin.

Hizmetli kadınla birlikte üst kata çıkıp geniş koridorda ilerlemeye başladılar. En sonunda bir odada durdular.

—Burada giyinebilirsiniz. Ben temiz kıyafet ve cübbenizi hemen getiriyorum.

—Çok teşekkür ederim hanımefendi.

—Lütfen, Agatha yeterli.

—Pekala Agatha.

Agatha hemen temiz kıyafetler ve temiz bir cübbe getirdi ve giyinmesi için Baekhyun’u yalnız bıraktı. Baekhyun hemen kirli kıyafetlerini çıkardı. Aslında kirli vücuduna temiz kıyafetler giymek istemiyordu ama yakalanma riskini göze alamazdı. O yüden hızlıca giyinmeye başladı. Tam beyaz gömleği giyecekken biri içeri girdi. Park Chanyeol. Birbirlerine öylece bakakaldılar.

—Düşüncesizlik ettiğimi düşünmüştüm. Bu yüzden size banyoya girebileceğinizi söylemeye gelmiştim ama şu an gördüğüm şey… Sen bir melek misin?

—Öyleysem ne değişecek? Ama hayır değilim. Bir zamanlar melektim. Şu an ise ne olduğumu bilmiyorum. Bu ölü kanatlarla sadece bir ucubeyim belki de.

Bir süre sessiz kaldılar.

—Sen çok güzelsin.

Baekhyun Chanyeol’un onun çıplak göğsünü incelediğini fark etti. Gözleri kanatlarından ziyade sirklerde yapılan yaralarına kenetlenmişti.

—Seni kim incitti?

—Bir zamanlar aşık olduğum insanlar.

—Nasıl yapabilirler? Böyle bir güzelliğe? Seni orada da gördüğümde çok güzel bulmuştum ama şu an… Şu an gördüğüm her şeyden daha güzel olduğunu anladım.

_Yaklaşıp sihirli mührü kırmışlar_ _♫_

_Ve sonra Pandora’nın kutusunu açmış_ _♫_

Yavaş yavaş Baekhyun’a yaklaştı. Ellerini ellerinin arasına aldı. Yüzünü omzuna yaslayıp kokusunu içine çekti.

—İzin verir misin?

Baekhyun da zaten bunu istiyordu. Onu ilk gördüğü andan beri. Böylece dudaklar birbirleriyle buluştu ve belki de doğmaması gerekn bir aşk doğdu.

Her rüyanın bir gerçek pürüzü vardır ne yazık ki.

Chanyeol’un bir nişanlısı vardı. Güçlü ailelerin çocuklarını evlendirmesi çok sık görülen bir durumdu. Chanyeol ve nişanlısı Jihyun’un evliliği belki de yılın en çok beklenen olayıydı ve Baekhyun davetsiz misafirdi.

_İstediği şeyi ancak kötülükle dolu bir meyvede bulabilmiş_ _♫_

_Dikkatli baksalarmış onların gülüşünde saklıymış meğer_ _♫_

Korkak bir melek ve ailesine bağlı bir insan adım atmaktan çekinir ikisi de elbette. Yine de düğün gününe kadar o köşkün en gizli odalarında yasak aşklarını yaşamışlar. İkisi de Chanyeol’un nişanlısı yokmuş gibi davranmış boş köşkün duvarlarında ikisinin zevk şarkısı tekrar tekrar yankılanırken. O şarkıların birinin bitişinde:

—Haftaya düğünüm var.

—Biliyorum.

—Düğünden sonra Jihyunnn da burada yaşayacak.

—Biliyorum.

—Buna devam edemeyiz Baekhyun. Şu an bile onunlar birlikte görünmemem insanlara garip geliyor. Söylentiler dolanıyor. Aileme bunu yapamam.

—Biliyorum ama bilmem kalbimi susturmuyor. Chanyeol seni kaybetmek istemiyorum. Zaten her şeyimi kaybettim ben.

—Ben de seni ama…

Cümlesini bitirmedi. Bitiremezdi.

—Üzgünüm Baekhyun.

—Olma

Bir anda yataktan kalktı.

—Ne yapıyorsun?

Bir yandan giyinirken:

—Bunca zaman beni köşkünüzde misafir ettiğiniz için teşekkürler Bay Chanyeol ama artık yola dönememin vaktidir. İstenmeyen misafir olmak istemem.

—Baekhyun hayır!

O da hızlıca yataktan kalktı ve Baekhyun’un kolunu kavradı.

—Biz, ben bir yolunu bulurum. Lütfen gitme.

Baekhyun o çok sevdiği gözlere son bir kez bakıp aşık olduğu dudaklara son bir öpücük bıraktı. Ve ardından gitti.

_Benimle bir insan mı?_ _♫_

 _Merak ediyorum nasıl olabilir?_ _♫_

_Şimdi yapmam gereken tek şey_ _♫_

_Senin için her şeyi yok etmek ruhum ve kalbim dahil_ _♫_

Aslında Baekhyun vazgeçmiş değildi. Asla vazgeçemezdi. En büyük günahı işleyecek olsa bile onunla olmalıydı. Bu dönemde bir sorun vardı. Aşk için ruha değil cinsiyete bakıyorlardı. Oysa o Chanyeol’u erkekken de severdi kadınken de. Bu yüzden yolu şeytanın evine düştü. Bir anlaşma yaptı. Anlaşmanın bedeli ağırdı ama değerdi.

_Sahip olduğum her şeyi terk edebilirim şimdi_ _♫_

_Bir şekilde seni yeniden sevebileceksem_ _♫_

_Hiç şüphesiz ki bırakırdım kanatlarımı_ _♫_

_Ve yüzleşerdim aşkımızın getireceği zorluklarla_ _♫_

Büyük Şeytan Showie dünyada bulunan en tehlikeli şeytandı belki de. Evine gelen kimseyi reddetmezdi ama bir kez gttin mi geri dönüşü olmazdı. Oradan mutlaka bir anlaşmayla ayrılırdın. Anlaşma her zaman diğer tarafa daha karlı görünse de Showie her zaman kendi kazancını garantilerdi. Bazen zevk, bazen parası bakımından ama mutlaka kendi daha kazançlı olurdu. Baekhyun bunu biliyordu. Hem de diğer bütün insanlardan daha iyi ama şu an ayaklarına kalbi hükmediyordu. Adım adım ona yaklaşıyordu, yaklaştıkça hava bulanıyordu. Kirlerle ve günahlarla… Aslında Baekhyun şu an bu kirli havaya yabancı değildi. Chanyeol ile geçirdiği haftalarda kendini sürekli günahkar havayı içine çekerken bulmuştu. Her çekişte ciğerini yakardı ama bu yanma hissi zevk verirdi. İyi bir puro içmeye benzerdi. Asil görünürdü ama bir o kadar da yanlış. Dumanıyla hem kaybolurdunuz hem de kendinizi bulurdunuz. Aşk, günahlar ve puro birbirine benzerdi. Hatta bazen birbirlerine karıştırılırlardı. İnsanlar aşık olunca o kişiye purolarına davranır gibi davranabilirlerdi. Sürekli ağızlarında olurlardı. Bazen dudak dudağa bazense sadece isim olarak ama purp asla kalbe inmezdi. Yine de severlerdi onu. Çok severlerdi. Bağımlı olarak.

Düşünceler her daim zihni oyalardı bir hedefe bağlıyken ayaklar. Onlar durmazdı ve giderlerdi hedefe. Siz ne zaman vardığınızı bile anlamazdınız zihninizin gürültüsünden.

—Bir melek kapıma geleli yüzyıllar olmuştu. Benden ne istersiniz Melek Zuaj.

—Kutsal ismimi günahkar ağzınla kirletme Showie.

—Hmm. Komik gerçekten düşündüğünde. Sen kutsal bedenini, kutsal kanatlarını sürüye sürüye buraya getirdin. Ve üzerlerindeki onca günaha günah eklemelerine göz yumdun ve şimdi de kutsal ismini mi korumaya çalışıyorsun?

—Gereksiz laflara lüzum yok. Bir anlaşma yapmaya geldim.

—İlginç bakalım neler olacak?

Ve Baekhyun şeytanla anlaşma yaptı.

_Siyahlar içinde bir gelin(damat), tanrının kutsal yerinde_ _♫_

_Bir oğlanla(kızla) karşılaşmış gerçekten garip olduğunu düşündüğü_ _♫_

_Onun bakışlarında bütün yalanlarını görebilyormuş_ _♫_

_O ise kederli gözlerine rağmne gülümsüyormuş_ _♫_

_Gördüğü anda donakalmış_ _♫_

_Aşk mı yoksa sadece sıcak bir kucak hasreti?_ _♫_

Kilisenin çanları çalıyordu büyük düğün için ve mutsuz, umutsuz bir damat siyah takım elbisesi içinde kendi cenazesini izliyormuşcasına boş gözlerle bakınıp öylece duruyordu. Aklında ve kalbinde köşkte o muazzam kişiyle birlikte geçirdiği tatlı haftalar vardı. Onu aşağıya çekiyorlardı. Boğuluyordu. Ama ailesi bunu hak ediyordu değil mi? Üstelik Jihyun kötü bir kız da değildi.

Jihyun’un babasıyla birlikte kendine doğru geldiğini gördü ve sonunda düğün başlamıştı. Çok hızlı bir şekilde. Sanki biri zamanın hızlı akması için ayarlarıyla oynamıştı. Kendini bir anda evililik yemini ederken bulmuştu. Cümleler ilk başta birbiri ardına çıkıyordu ama sonra bir anda durdu. Onu görmüştü. Arka sırada garip bir kız vardı. Gülümsüyordu. Elleriyle oynuyordu ve gözleri… Gözlerinde kendi yansımasını gördü ve kendinden tiksindi bir anda. Üzerine o kadar çok yalan yapışmıştı ki… O kızın gözlerine bir daha baktı. Gülümsemesiyle tezat bir hüzün içeriyorlardı. Bir de sanki o gözleri bir yerden tanıyordu. O sıcaklığı…

Tekrar yeminine dönmeye çalıştı ama bir türlü sonraki cümleyi hatırlayamıyordu.

Hatırla, hatırla, hatırla. HATIRLA!

Derin bir nefes al, gözlerini kapa ve aç.

Hayır. Bunu yapamazdı. Doğru değildi. Kendine daha fazla ihanet edemezdi.

Kimsenin beklemediği bir şey gerçekleşti. Chanyeol o yabancı kızın elinden tutp kaçtı.

_Birbirlerine verdikleri şehvetin tam içinde yakınlaşmışlar_ _♫_

_Ve kaçıp günahların gecesini başlatmışlar_ _♫_

_Ellerinde olan şey şehvetin meyvesiymiş_ _♫_

_Tutkularıyla birlikte etrafı parlak bir alev sarmış_ _♫_

_Sonunda özgür müyüz? Olabilir mi ki?_ _♫_

_Şehvetin gecesinde sadece sen ve ben_ _♫_

_Bir de aşk elbette_ _♫_

Kiliseden çıkar çıkmaz kimsenin göremeyeceğine emin olduğu dar bir sokağa girmişti ve birlikte kaçtığı kızın dudaklarını esir almıştı. Bir şeyler kalbinde yerine oturuyordu. Tutku adeta havada uçuşuyordu. Onunla oradayken hava buram buram aşk kokuyordu. İşledikleri günah büyüktü ve telafisi yoktu. Ne Chanyeol artık insan içine çıkabilirdi ne de bu kız. Kaçak aşıklar olacaktı. İlk görüşte aşk? Ya da özlem? Chanyeol nedense bu kızda Baekhyun’un tadını alıyordu. Onun kokusunu andırıyordu kokusu ve bu hoşuna gidiyordu. Tutkusunun aşkının alevi ayrı kalmasıyla birlikte sönüktü. Şimdi ise tekrar parlıyor, içini ısıtıyordu.

Saklandıkları otellerin birinde aralarında şöyle bir konuşma geçmişti:

—Alınma ama Mirai bana eskiden aşık olduğum kişiyi hatırlatıyorsun.

—Öyle mi? Nasıl biriydi?

—Bir tesadüf eseri tanışmıştık. Sonra benim olmuştu. Sanki benim için yaratılmış gibiydi. Onunla geçirdiğim her dakika mutluydum. Sonra bir anda çekip gitti. Onun için savaşmama izin bile vermeden. Kalbimi kırıp gitti.

—Ben seni bırakıp gitmem Chanyeol. Gitmezdim. Gidemezdim. Gidemem.

—Seni seviyorum.

—Ben de seni

_Uzun zaman önce kaybettiklerin anıların kırıntıları_ _♫_

_Bizi tekrar birbirimize bağlayacak aşkımız nereye giderse gitsin_ _♫_

_Oysa geriye kalan acı ve pişmanlık_ _♫_

_Ama seninleyken unutmamam mümkün değil_ _♫_

Birbirlerine her dokunuşlarında, her öpüşmelerinde, her aşk şiiri okumalarında Baekhyun köşkü hatırlıyodu. Keza Chanyeol da. O köşk onlar için kaybettikleri değerli anılardı. Yine de onları bir arada tutan da o köşkteki anılardı. Her ne kadar Chanyeol, Mirai’nin Baekhyun olduğunu bilmese de kalbi biliyordu. Ona söylüyordu. Bu o. İmkansız olsa da o. Onu kaybetmedin. Bak işte burada. Geçmişteki acıları kenara bırak. Evet yaptıkları büyük hatalardan biri de geçmişten ders almamaktı.

_Ah yaptığımız o bütün yanlışlar_ _♫_

_Daimi yaralarımız olarak taşınmak üzere damgalandılar vücudumuza_ _♫_

_Yargılama zamanı en sonunda gelmş_ _♫_

Mesto Anjelov çalkantılıydı. Hiçbir melek yetişemiyordu Melek Zuaj’ın işlediği günahları saymaya.

Melek Viam’ın ise kalbi çürüyordu. Sevdiği o ruh, o ruhneler yapıyordu böyle? Durdurmalıydı. Bu günaha ortak olma pahasına durdurmalıydı ve Zuaj’ın ilk indiğinde açtığı pandora kutusundaki silahı aldı. Onunla birlikte dünyaya indi. İsim olarak Taeyeon’u seçti.

_Daha tepki bile veremeden vuruldu siyahlar içindeki gelin(damat)_ _♫_

Taeyeon, Chanyeol’un yalnız kaldığı bir anı bekledi ve en büyük günahlardan birini işleyerek onu vurdu.

(Soğuk bir şekilde yerde yatan aşkım

O gün söz verdiğim gibi sana hayatımı feda edeceğim

Tanrıya karşı günahım…)

_Bir zamanlar iki kanadını da kaybetmiş bir melek varmış_ _♫_

(Tüm o isyanımın karşılığı ölümümle ödenmeli)

_Uzun zaman önce etmesi gereken bir yemin dökülmüş dudaklarından_ _♫_

_Kurtarmak için aşkını cehennemin derin çukurundan_ _♫_

(Senin için öleceğim)

_Elveda olarak geriye tek bir tüy bıraktı_ _♫_

(İnanıyorum ki bu benim kaderim)

Baekhyun eve gelip Chanyeol’u kendi kanından oluşmuş bir göletin ortasınd ayatarken bulunca dünyası yıkılmıştı adeta. Manavdan aldığı bütün meyveleri yere düşürüp koşmuş sevdiceğinin kollarına. Kalbini dinlemiş. Atmıyormuş.

Gözyaşları birbiri ardına akıyormuş zavallı aşığın

—Hayır, hayır Chanyeol bunu bana yapamazsın. Hadi aç gözlerini. Aç gözlerini sevgilim. Bu kadar kısa olamaz aşkımız uyan. Uyan aşkım uyan.

Dudaklarına eğilip kondurmuş gözyaşları Chanyeol’un soğuk ve solgun tenine düşüp acının yollarını çizerken. Hayat yoktu. Kabuktu adeta bedeni. Ruh yoktu. Baekhyun ne yapması gerektiğini biliyordu.

—Ey Yüce Şeytan Showie. Anlaşmamızın ikinci aşamasına geçmeye hazırım. Ruhumu sana satıyorum. Sen de sözünü tut!

_Kız(oğlan) tekrar uyandığında_ _♫_

(Seni seviyorum)

_İşte bu büyünün bozulduğu zamandı_ _♫_

Chanyeol en sonunda gözlerini açtı. Karşısında duran kişi Mirai değildi. Her zaman oydu. Aşık olduğu kişi hep oydu. Ona uzanabilse sadece

—Seni seviyorum Chanyeol.

Ve Baekhyun bir cam kırılıyormuş gibi yok oldu. Tek bir tüy düştü Chanyeol’un ellerine ve ağlamaya başladı. Belki sonsuza kadar sürecek bir ağlama…

_Bir zamanlar iki kanadını da kaybeden bir melek varmış_ _♫_

_Ve siyahlar içinde durmadan ağlayan bir gelin(damat)_ _♫_

_Cezalandırılıp lanetlensek bile_ _♫_

_Yeminimizi asla bozmayacağız ve saklıyacağız derinlere_ _♫_

_Acı gerçeklerle sarmalanırken hatalı ve günahkardık_ _♫_

_Günahlarımızın meyvesi çürüdü ve biz arınıyoruz artık_ _♫_

_Bir sonraki kaçınılmaz buluşmamıza kadar_ _♫_

_Rüyalarımda yaşayacaksın_ _♫_

—Efendim, efendim uyanın. Yine ağlıyorsunuz

Chanyeol Agatha’Nın sesiyle yataktan sıçrayarak uyandı. Elini son birkaç haftadır yaptığı gibi gözlerine götürdü ve akan gözyaşlarını sildi. Kalbi ona ağır geliyordu. Rüyalarında gördüğü o kişi…

—Çok seviyorum onu Agatha. Çok seviyorum.

—Kimi efendim.

—Hatırlayamıyorum. Lanet olsun hatırlasam keşke. Ama kalbim onu unutmuyor. Agatha bu acı nasıl diner?

—Bu kadar çok seviyorsanız maalesef dinemez. Bana kalırsa hep sizinle kalacak bir yara izi elde etmişsiniz. Geçen pencereden düştüğünüzde sizi sokaktakiler bulmasaydı ölecektiniz. Kafanızı çok fena çarpmıştınız. Bu yüzden belki de düğünden sonraki olan olayları hatırlayamıyorsunuzdur. Belki birlikte kaçtığınız kızı o yüzden hatırlayamıyorsunuzdur. Garip bir kızdı. Sanki buhar olup havaya karıştı. Ne kadar arasalar da adamlarınızdan hiç kimse tarife uyan bir kız bulamadı efendim.

—Ben düşmedim Agatha. Vurulduğumdan eminim. O kızı unuttum ama sadece onu değil buna da eminim. Agatha ben kaybolmuşum. Kalbime zincirlenmişim. Çok canım acıyor. Kanıyor. Ne yapacağımı bilemiyorum.

—Zavallı efendim benim. Diğerlerini bilemem ama vücudunuzda bir kurşun yarası yoktu. Yani vurulmadınız. Hadi siz biraz daha dinlenin.

Diyerek odadan çıktı. Chanyeol onun arkasından kapıya bakarak.

—Hayır, yanılıyorsunuz. Yanılıyorsun Agatha ama bunu sana kanıtlayamam çünkü hatırlayamıyorum. Sadece hatırlayamıyorum. 


End file.
